Denim Stars
by superchick03
Summary: All tight buds have some kind of tradition, right? Well, when Usagi comes to America, she finds new friends and new traditions. But there's always a shadow wherever there's sunlight.


6th And Main  
  
  
  
Ikuko stared unseeingly at the chattering television before slowly moving to turn it off. The woman was still somewhat in a state of shock…she had never expected this to happen. Everything she had ever known was going down the drain…could she really let this happen to her? Could she let Kenji uproot her from her loved Japanese soil?  
  
She stood up and shrugged into a lightweight jacket before heading outside. The mother stood for some time, simply gazing at the row of cherry blossoms lining their street. A few children ran across the street, giggling and smiling. Having a marvelous time in their idyllic neighborhood. Could she leave them all behind?  
  
Her neighbor, Kirohima Mizumi, came outside to empty the trash. Ikuko waved, and they exchanged a few words, laughing some. Then Mizumi's husband called, and she went back inside, leaving Ikuko to her thoughts, once again.  
  
The woman wandered over to the market nearby. The wonderful smells of fresh fruits assailed her senses, and she smiled, reveling in the scent.  
  
Could she leave?  
  
How could she even ask herself that?  
  
The answer was no. Or course not. Leaving Japan would be like…death, or something like it. But Kenji wanted this job. He wanted this job more than he loved her, of this she was sure. They had been discussing divorce for some time now, and now Ikuko was seeing it as the only way out. But what about the kids…?  
  
Her lip actually curled in disgust when she caught sight of her daughter trying to sneak into the house without bringing any attention to her. Usagi's pose and expression made the occasion all too clear. She had failed *another* test. Ikuko's heart was so heavy with disappointment, she didn't even stop to give her daughter a punishment.  
  
She caught one glimpse of Usagi's sad face before walking back inside to phone her lawyer.  
  
Usagi watched her mother walk back inside the house. She had become unfortunately adept at reading body language, because she always had to gauge what was the right thing to say, judging by her friends' moods. Her mother's posture made her mood all to clear. She was disappointed. Her mother was disappointed that her daughter, her only daughter, was such a failure. She would never get married, she would never go to college, and she would never amount to anything. Usagi had also always been remarkably good at reaching people's souls through their eyes.  
  
And in her mother's eyes, there was no love for the blonde haired nuisance.  
  
Usagi felt her heart crumble, and she turned around. Without making a sound, she set her book-bag down on the front steps and sat down. A tear trickled down her cheek and she leaned against the wall.  
  
Shingo came running up the walk, waving goodbye to his friends. He turned, and saw Usagi sitting there. His first instinct was to taunt her, but something in her face made him stop. There was something wrong. This expression was caused by more than simply a failed test, or a fight between friends.  
  
He walked over to her and crouched in front of her.  
  
"Usagi, what's wrong?"  
  
She shook her head, making her bangs fall over her eyes. She had been growing them out, and they were beginning to be more trouble than they were worth.  
  
"It's nothing, Shingo," she said softly, her voice trembling slightly.  
  
He stood up and put his hands behind his head. "Yeah, whatever. See ya 'round, Usagi-chan."  
  
She looked up at him sharply, but he was already racing off to wherever he was going. What on Earth made him add the endearment to her name? He couldn't possibly have figured out that something was wrong. Shingo was a callous, insensitive jerk at the best. So how in Selene's name had he figured out that she was so…ugh.  
  
She shouldn't even think about it.  
  
Usagi stood up and wandered inside, feeling strangely detached from everything. The bonds that tied family were always very…um, big, you could say. They were really easy to see. So, mainly out of curiosity, she looked for hers. Ha! None with her mother--- a tiny one with her father (that she never even saw, he was always so busy), and OH MY GOD! The one tying her and her brother was huge, to say the least. How the heck had that happened?  
  
Still partly in shock, she went upstairs, fully meaning to go up to her room. But when she saw her parents' door closed and heard angry voices coming from behind it, she changed course and pressed her ear to the door. She listened for a moment, and then went white. Throwing herself away from the door, she ran downstairs and out the door in three seconds flat.  
  
NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!!!! THIS COULD NOT BE HAPPENING! Usagi screamed this to herself silently, over and over, hoping maybe if she didn't believe hard enough, it would go away and they could forget it ever happened. This could not be happening to her! She was supposed to have the perfect family, out of all the Senshi! If they got a--- no, she couldn't say or think it. It was like if she even thought the word it would become reality, and her life would crumble around her.  
  
Usagi has always been very good at denial. She's always had an unnatural ability to shove bad things deep, deep into her mind, so she wouldn't have to think about them. So she wouldn't have to deal with all the pain. She used this ability now. This time she pushed so hard that she actually forgot what she was running for.  
  
All she knew was that she was standing next to a baseball field. Her eyes were wide as she watched the ball sail towards the bat. Her stomach churned, and she knew that he was going to miss it. Either that, or it would go far to the left.  
  
CRACK  
  
Usagi flinched, and then followed the ball with her eyes. Yep. She had been right. The ball was sitting evilly on the ground in the far left of the field. She blinked, and then rubbed her eyes. How the hell had she known that? Someone waved at her, and shouted to come play ball. Who was it?  
  
She squinted, and then smiled. It was Shingo. She looked down at her red spaghetti, denim shorts, and white sneakers woefully, and then jogged over. The blonde came over to stand by her little brother. He grinned up at her.  
  
"Hey Usa-chan. Wanna play ball?"  
  
She laughed. "Me? Hit a ball? You've got to be kidding."  
  
He shook his head. "Nope! C'mon, you won't be too bad. I'll even throw the ball softly."  
  
Usagi sighed, and smiled. "Fine. Lead the way, Freaky."  
  
Shingo sprinted over to the batter, who after listening to him talk, shook his head. Walking over to them, Usagi turned on her 100 Watt smile.  
  
"Ohayo! Watashi wa Tsukino Usagi!"  
  
The boy (''omigod he's HOT'' Usagi screeched mentally) glared at her. "We're not having any *girls* in this game!" he practically shouted.  
  
Usagi touched his arm. "Please? I'll only bat once, I just want to DO SOMETHING BEFORE I DIE!" she sobbed into his shoulder.  
  
"Nani?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
Shingo patted her shoulder sadly. "Yes, it's a very sad story. My sister has been diagnosed with cancer, and she's going to die in three months. Her life's dream has always been to bat, but now…."  
  
"Fine, fine, fine! She can bat!"  
  
Usagi squealed and jumped up and down happily. "Agriato!"  
  
He rolled his eyes and gave her the bat. She skipped over to home base and held the bat like she had seen everyone else so. Ugh. She was probably doing it all wrong. It was perfect form. The ball came sailing at her, and it was as if time slowed down to a funeral march. It came spiraling at her, she began to swing the bat….  
  
CRACK  
  
The ball zipped across the field, and everyone started screaming at her all at once. There was a boy running out to catch it, everyone was jumping around, and Shingo was shouting at her to run. Oh, right! That was what you were supposed to do! She put her bat down and zoomed to first, second, third, and then back home. Shingo cheered and ran over to hug her.  
  
"Bravo, sis! Where'd you learn to bat like that?"  
  
She smiled uneasily. "That was my first time."  
  
"No way."  
  
Ick. It was that loser from before. The one that wouldn't let her bat. She turned and smiled sweetly. His eyebrow shot up, and he scowled.  
  
"You ain't gonna die. And where the fuck did you learn to bat like that?"  
  
She winced at his choice of words, and frowned. "That was my first time ever. Now I have to go, since you don't let *girls* play."  
  
"No, no, no! You can play. You're good, and we have a game coming up against the Blades. We always lose to them, so we've been second in Tokyo for a long while."  
  
Usagi crossed her arms. "No. You're a jerk, and I don't want to be anywhere near you."  
  
The boy sighed when he realized that he'd have to beg. He looked around for help. Everyone smirked at him, but no one came forwards to help. He groaned, and glared at her.  
  
"Please," he mumbled.  
  
"What was that? I didn't hear you."  
  
"Please."  
  
"I'm sorry, I think you're speaking to quietly."  
  
"I SAID "PLEASE" YOU DAMN GIRL!"  
  
They all let out a huge cheer, and Shingo gave Usagi a huge hug. She felt the happiness swell in her heart like a balloon, and the only thing that could pop it was the dark secret located in the depths of the rejoicing bunny's mind.  
  
She and Shingo walked into the house at around seven, still laughing about the game, and how Ranu had been forced to be polite to a GIRL. They went into the kitchen, covered with dirt and sweat, but not seeming to mind.  
  
Usagi's mind was whirling with plays, home runs, and visions of gold medals for her team. It was kind of pathetic, though, because their team was called Table Two. There was apparently a long story behind that title, but hey. She was a new player. No respect.  
  
She opened the fridge and grabbed a Pepsi. Handing Shingo a Sprite, they went out into the living room where Kenji and Ikuko were sitting on the couch. On opposite ends. The thing in the back of Usagi's mind began to stir.  
  
Kenji looked up at them. "Sit down kids, this is gonna be a shock."  
  
The two exchanged a look, and lowered themselves to the floor. Their parents were sitting on the couch, and using their serious "We're gonna die" voices. This was, apparently, not good. Not good at all.  
  
"You both know that my job requires me to travel a lot, right?"  
  
Nods from the bunny and the boy.  
  
"Well, this job pays so well that I can't give it up. Kids, I'm moving to New York City."  
  
The thing in Usagi's mind roared to life, and she leaped up. "NO! You CAN'T get a divorce!"  
  
Ikuko frowned. "Usagi, sit down. You know very well that I would never leave Japan, and that your father can't afford to lose his job."  
  
Tears grew in her eyes. "No! You can't do this to me! I'm supposed to be the one with a perfect life! You can't do this! What about me and Shingo- kun? Huh? I think you're being selfish! Either that, OR YOU JUST PLAIN HATE ME!" she screamed.  
  
Kenji frowned at her. "Usagi, that's not true---"  
  
"Hai, it is! Mom never wants to se me anyways, so she wouldn't want custody of me, and y-you're always GONE so YOU never have to see me! YOU ALL HATE ME!" she sobbed.  
  
Usagi spun, threw open the door, and slammed it behind her. Shingo stood and looked at them. "Who's taking me?"  
  
Ikuko and Kenji looked at each other, almost warily.  
  
"I am," Ikuko said quietly.  
  
Shingo shook his head, and walked out the door, the whole while telling himself that boys don't cry.  
  
*  
  
Usagi  
  
*  
  
The Shack. Usagi had been coming there for a while, just to drown out her sadness and fear in the loud, blaring music and the dancing people. She dragged herself over to the bar and ordered herself a cold glass of water. After about three seconds she decided that it would be a good idea to bury her head in the crook of her arm. So she did.  
  
"Here's your water, miss."  
  
She lifted bleary eyes up and took the drink. The depressed bunny took one huge swig and began to cough.  
  
"What the hell is in this water?" she asked glaring at the guy…who wasn't a waiter. Damn it to hell and back. One of the number one rules was to NEVER accept drinks form unknown people in clubs.  
  
He shrugged, and then dragged her out onto the dance floor. "C'mon, let's dance. This is a great song!"  
  
She felt kind of woozy. "Yeah, sure, whatever…."  
  
Then suddenly whatever he had put in her water kicked in, and she laughed out loud as energy surged through her veins. She took him right to the middle of the dance floor and began dancing the second the music came on. She didn't even know how to dance, but apparently she was doing pretty damn good, because everyone was watching them.  
  
It was midnight before she shot up the tree that was the outside entry to her room. She hooked her legs around the branch, and opened her window. Climbing off the branch, she slipped into her room. The bunny undressed, got into big T-shirt that served as her pajamas, and was asleep before she hit the pillow.  
  
When she woke up in the morning, she didn't remember a thing.  
  
"WAKE UP!" someone roared in her ear.  
  
She screamed and looked at her black cat accusingly. "What was that for?" she asked indignantly.  
  
Luna growled at her. "You're going to be late for the meeting!"  
  
Usagi slapped her forehead. "Stupid me!"  
  
She ran to her dresser and took out some scissors. She carefully noted where she wanted to cut, and then sliced her hair off at the base of neck. Luna screeched in protest, but Usagi totally ignored her. The bunny yanked on some jeans and a navy blue tank top. Slapping a baseball cap onto her head backwards, she grabbed her sneakers and was pulling them on as she hopped out the door. Luna followed in a daze.  
  
They ran up the temple steps, and stopped just outside the doors. On time. Usagi paused, popped some gum in her mouth, and went inside.  
  
Rei saw her first. She stood up, and frowned. "Who are you?"  
  
Usagi smiled weakly. "Uh, it's me. Usagi."  
  
Minako came up behind her and pulled off her cap. She shrieked. "What did you do to your hair?"  
  
"It would get in the way!"  
  
"And what are you wearing?"  
  
"I can't slide in shorts!"  
  
Makoto walked over to them, grinning. "Nice look, Usagi! Lemme guess, you're playing sports now. Which one? Is it football? Soccer? Even tennis?"  
  
Usagi laughed and sat down. "No, I'm playing baseball. But that's not what I came here to tell you. I came here to say that my parents are getting a divorce, and I'm moving to New York City."  
  
Silence reigned for five seconds until all hell broke loose.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"New York City?"  
  
"YOU CAN'T MOVE!"  
  
"How will you fight from there?"  
  
"Isn't that where all the great shopping is?"  
  
Everyone stared at Minako. What kind of comment was that? "Isn't that where the great shopping is?" Good grief! Could she be any more airheaded.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
They all shook their heads sadly. Rei sighed, knowing for a fact that Minako would *never* change. Not like it was a bad thing, of course, because even though she would never admit it, she enjoyed being around people that made her laugh. It was a welcome change from the stuffy private school kids.  
  
Suddenly their communicators went off. Usagi flipped hers open and beamed into Sailor Uranus' face. The blonde woman smiled at the sight of her hime.  
  
"Ohayo Koneko. Well, we've got an, um, damn that's gotta hurt…youma down here…and well---MICHIRU!!!!!"  
  
The line went dead.  
  
There was horrified silence before Minako let out a yell like the cheerleader she was.  
  
"Alright girls! We've gotta get down to that park before something really bad happens! GO SCOUTS!!!"  
  
With this little "pep rally", the girls raced down to the park as fast as they could. What they saw when they got there wasn't exactly what they had been expecting. There was a little girl lying unconscious in the middle of the park. Above here was a tiny jewel, rotating slowly. Surrounding the girl and the jewel was a glowing bubble. Beams of lights worked like arms/energy attacks to shoot out at the lonely Sailor Uranus.  
  
"WORLD SHAKING!"  
  
The yellow beam fired out at the beam, but it did no damage. Usagi watched everything happen, until it clicked. She cupped her hands to her mouth and screamed as loud as she could.  
  
"GUYS! TRY AND HIT THE JEWEL! BUT DON'T HURT THE GIRL!"  
  
Uranus shot Usagi a dirty look. "Like hell!"  
  
Rei shook herself out of her daze, and raised her wand. "Mars Crystal Power!"  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!"  
  
"Venus Crystal Power!"  
  
"Moon Eternal Power!"  
  
The Senshi stood there proudly, and then burst into action. At least four of them, anyways. Mercury spun around and stared at the blonde who was shaking her Crystal frantically.  
  
"Usagi! Why didn't you transform?"  
  
"I don't know!" she shouted in panic.  
  
The bubble flexed, and then seemed to relocate. A beautiful, deadly blue green arm appeared, and then blasted at the helpless Usagi. She called out her transformation phrase again in desperation, and began to cry in frustration. Venus let out a terrified scream.  
  
"USA-CHAN! WATCH OUT!"  
  
Usagi could only stare in shock while her death came hurtling at her with a speed that defied imagination. There was no escape. 


End file.
